Talk:Van Flyheight
I'm wondering, is the manga version of Van any different form the anime verson, or they about the same. (Zoids Fanatic 00:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC)) They're similar, I'd say. There's a few differences in how his dad died, he fights more alongside/with/fused to Sieg at some points...but it's not massive backstory/character development changes like Raven. Pointytilly 07:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, just wanted to make sure. (Zoids Fanatic 11:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC)) Anyhow, I decided to change the relationship part of Fiona. I still kept this part "While Van and Zeke quickly became friends, it took Van a bit longer to become friends with Fiona", but I changed the rest. It was orignally; "This is shown mostly due to the fact he gets annoyed by her odd behavior. The two later on become close friends, as Van normally goes out of his way to protect her. Because of this, it is hinted that there is a romance between the two. This is shown with such facts as the two embracing on a few occasions to Fiona even kissing Van on the lips as encouragement during a battle between Van and Raven. Irvine even stated that Fiona was in love with Van, though its unknown whether or not he was being truthful with this." But I changed it to; "The two would become closer as the series progressed, and became good friends. Because of this, it appears that the two have feeling for one another. Some fan's even point to events in Guardian Force as a sign that the two have become romantically involved, and possibly become a couple. It's still unknown if any of this is true or not, or if they ever had feeling for each other." Do you guys think we should keep the orignal part or the newer part? (Zoids Fanatic 04:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC)) I also took out the pic, but I will add it into my photo gallary. (Zoids Fanatic 04:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC)) I'm not sure about this, but should we put "Bang Freiheit" as his Japanese name? Full Metal Crash spells it as so (as "Bang"), as does his HMM kit for his Blade Liger. (Not to say that the HMM kits are always right... they put "Schwarz" as "Schwalz.") Does anyone have a positive confirmation on this? English-izing Van/Bang's name has always been difficult for me. It could easily be either. -Imperial Dragon 13:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Not sure, I think he was called bang in china. (Zoids Fanatic 14:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm... I'll have to look into this some more. More confusing finds: regarding his age, the English dub claims Van to be 17 years old in the 2nd episode of Chaotic Century. However, the Japanese version (same episode) says he's 14. What to believe?! -Imperial Dragon 02:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) We agreed on his age, it's 14 in choatic and around 18 in Guardian Force. (Zoids Fanatic 02:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC)) That's good. Thank you for sharing that. -Imperial Dragon 13:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The Ban/Bang/Van thing gives me headaches too. This one old calendar thing with CC manga character art I have scans of says "Ban" (and its other names are good romanizations), but the DVD stuff definitely has "Bang". Pointytilly 07:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Zoids: Full Metal Crash (Japanese) also has him listed as "Bang." And the other names also seem to be good romanizations. (For what it's worth, Prozen/Proitzen is "Proitzen" in FMC too.) What really bugs me is that Van/Ban/Bang's name could be any of those three, taking into account all the little rules of Katakana. Ohhh--do you have the 10th Anniversary DVD for him? Is that the one that has "Bang?" -Imperial Dragon 13:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I've got the Encyclopedia one (which is for him and Bladey instead of Shieldy), and it's got Bang, yep. I can dig up the calendar scan too, though I think there's more pointing toward Bang, odd as it sounds in English. Pointytilly 20:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I like the 10th Anniversary stuff. I think the translators, for the most part, did a decent job--what say you? Unfortunately, I have yet to get my hands on that Shield Liger model, along with the DVD that comes with it... My guess is that DVD will also give his name as "Bang," though. So the HMM kit for his Blade Liger, the 10th Anniversary Encyclopedia DVD, and Full Metal Crash all list him as "Bang..." Though you're right, it sounds rather odd in English. -Imperial Dragon 20:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) So Van is called everything but Van. He must be so proud. Of course I called him fan for awhile. (Zoids Fanatic 12:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC)) Gag question I'm wondering, the new pic on the article says it is a gag between Van and Zeke. What is the gag it's refering to? (Zoids Fanatic 01:46, April 14, 2010 (UTC)) In the episode "The Road to the Republic" We saw Van fuming about his embarassment when seeing Fiona naked after taking a shwoer, she appears at Van, Van triggered his anger with blushes, and Zeke begins to laugh, Van punches Zeke on the face and he hurt his hand. Zeorangervi 05:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, now I see. I don't think that is a running gag, but you can post the pic with a caption explaining it on the episode 8 article. (Zoids Fanatic 10:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, but the look on zeke's face looks more hilarious. if its a gag or not. (Zeorangervi 11:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC) True there. (Zoids Fanatic 11:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC)) New picture. I was wondering, does anyone think we need new pics of Van or Fiona. I'm asking because I don't think the ones I took are that good. (Zoids Fanatic 14:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC)) : I can take a photo of both in Full Metal Crash. The pictures will look similar to Schubaltz's (obviously different poses, though), with the same background. We also said we needed a new one of Raven too, didn't we? -Imperial Dragon 15:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You can if you want. I did get a new pic of Raven. (Zoids Fanatic 15:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC)) : Okay! I'll try to get the photos later on today. I can upload them and we can decide whether they're alright or not. Thanks for getting the new picture of Raven, too! -Imperial Dragon 15:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) That will work. (Zoids Fanatic 15:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC)) I did a massive rework of the article (I'll rework Fiona's article later), I'll also check to see if I can get a better pic of Van and Fiona. On another note, does anyone think we should have a Guardian Force article? I mean the actual orginzation, not the series. (Zoids Fanatic 14:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC)) Why is this page so long? Currently, this page is the longest page in the whole wiki. While I'm not against having detailed information, nearly everything on this page is a summary of CC/GF from Van's point of view. For example, the article is longer than the entire list of all Zoids Genesis Characters. Most of the information in this page belongs under the episode listing articles, not under Van's profile. I mean does an overview of Van's profile involve "At the Gurreal ruins, Van and Fiona split off from Irvine and Moonbay."? This is the kind of details I'd prefer in the article: Chaotic Century Van was born and raised in the Wind Colony village. He has a sister named Maria and a father named Dan Flyheight. It is never said what happened to his mother. He and his sister became orphaned after their father was killed defending the Wind Colony and an Organoid (which later turns out to be Shadow) from the Imperial Army. '' ''At the beginning of the series, Van is chased by a bandit into an old ruin. Inside, he found two capsules which contain the Zoidian, Fiona, and the Organoid, Zeke. Van gives both of them their names (Zeke from his father's Zoid, and Fiona from a word she mentions). After his village is attacked by the same bandits, Van decides to leave with Fion and Zeke, knowing that if he stays his village will be attacked again. '' ''Soon after leaving his village, Van meets Irvine, and a number of other people who wish to seal Zeke from him. It is during these confrontations that Van and Fiona learn of the Zoid Eve. Their quest soon changes to search for the Zoid Eve, the events along the way make up the events of Chaotic Century. Towards the end of Chaotic Century, Van defeats Prozen and the Death Saurer. This, along with saving crown prince Rudolf, gives him a heroic status among the Republican and Empires. Guardian Force Two years after the fall of the Death Saurer, Van is seen as a Lieutenant in the Republican army. During an confrontation with Hiltz Van becomes a member of the Guardian Force. Van fights against Hiltz alongside fellow Guardian force member, Thomas. Irvine also joins their group when he learns they will be fighting Raven. '' ''Van eventually fights against the death stinger, death saurer and geno breaker. He is defeated many time from these, despite having outstanding piloting skills and excellent resources. '' I didn't want to write over several thousand words with several hundred, so I put it here instead. I would strongly suggest culling the length of this page to its bare minimum, and putting the rest of the info into the episode listings. Sylvanelite 01:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :This also applies to Fiona's page. Sylvanelite 01:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I spent 6 hours on each article, so I think they should stay. As for the repeat info, I was going to type the same thing anyways, figure I'd reuse it. (Zoids Fanatic 02:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) :It can't stay the way it is. The page is longer than the CC, GF and Genesis articles ''combine. Not only is it impractical to proof-read, but the difference is especially noticeable when comparing to the other character pages. Here is the situation, if this kind of editing was applied to every character, it would mean listing what they do in every episode in their character articles. Which means, if anyone wants to edit a episode page, they would not only have to go through and edit that page, they would also have to go through and edit every character's page who appears in that episode. Re-using information is a bad thing in wikis, it means that multiple pages are simply replicating data for the sake of replicating data. This does not improve the quality of the wiki, just edit counts. Sylvanelite 03:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not making edits just for the count. I have been to other wikis, and I have seen main character pages longer then these. The whole point of the edits were to give the reader a way to view the episodes from that character point of view. As such, it would explain what that character did in the episode. (Zoids Fanatic 04:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) :99% of those wiki's don't have episode listings, so the info has to go into character pages. We've already written all the info you've put into Van's page, and most of it is totally irrelevant. For example, in the Irvine page you wrote, there is no mention of him being a mercenary until you whole series synopsis is over. If someone wanted to read about Irvine, the first thing that should be mentioned is that he is a mercenary. The number one thing about this wiki, is that when pages grow too long, the excess information is split into new articles. We split the articles, to make anime episode pages, and now you've gone and put it all back in. It makes all the work of creating the anime pages redundant. Sylvanelite 04:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) If you want to shrink Van and Fiona's articles then do so, I can't stop you. I'm also not the one to get into a edit war. So if you want to edit, then do so. I still think that they should be this detailed, though that's just my opioun. (Zoids Fanatic 04:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) imo, character pages should be reasonably skimmable and more about the character as a person—an overview of what they did in the series over a few paragraphs, sure. But episode by episode summaries of everything they did...well, maybe if that's their only article. But here it isn't, so you could take those bits and poke them into the episode articles. Then the work isn't wasted, but the character article is more accessible. Pointytilly 21:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, looks like everone seems to not like these two articles. I guess I will shorten them myself, though not at this moment, but later tonight.. However, I'm going to keep the FULL articles as either blog posts, it on my user page.(Zoids Fanatic 22:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Alright, I "shurnk" the article. I hope it's "size standered" now. I did keep the orginial one on my blog though (same with Fiona's article). (Zoids Fanatic 01:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) New idea for Character articles Anyhow, I noticed that in the video game character articles they have a list of Zoids piloted. Does anyone think we should add those to all ''the character articles, or keep them with the video game characters. (Zoids Fanatic 02:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) : I always thought it was a bit useless. =\ Why should we bother when it's being redundant? On the templates, there's a section that lists all the primary Zoids the character uses... plus the "Ability as a Zoid Pilot" section, where we can stick stuff there without it being off-topic. There are things that I do think should actually be typed IN the article as well as listed on the side template (ex: the names of the Japanese and English voice actors, and the character's Japanese name--which is in parenthesis behind their English name in most articles) but not the Zoids piloted. It's just a list anyways... and the exact same list is found on the template. So in my opinion, I say we don't add it in. -Imperial Dragon 14:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC) In truth I really don't care if we add it or not. I jut notices that the VG characters had them, and if we should add them to the Anime characters. (Zoids Fanatic 14:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) : I noticed it too. =) Again, I don't think it's necessary to add them. But let's see what more people think? -Imperial Dragon 15:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. (Zoids Fanatic 15:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) :My 2 cents, is that it takes alot of effort to go through and put down every Zoid every person has ever piloted: Chances are the list will be incomplete and hard to check, so I don't really see it as being an encyclopedic thing to include. But I'm not fussed either way. Slax01 00:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Same. I mean I know Van has piloted a Shield Liger, Blade Liger, Rev Raptor, Guysak, Redler, and Ptera. But I don't own the entire series, nor have I played the games. So I'm not sure about all the Zoids he piloted. Just wondering, does anyone think that Van should get his own Wikipedia article? (Zoids Fanatic 00:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC)) Age "At the end of Guardian Force" Anyone got a citation for that? I do not recall him having a birthday, nor anyone saying that a full year had passed, but I could be mistaken. Slax01 00:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) In episode 20, it's said that Van met Hiltz "one year ago". I concluded that Van aged one year, and it's Zoids. They don't do birthday specials (wish they did Christmas episodes). (Zoids Fanatic 00:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC)) Ahh good ol' episode 20. I skipped that episode (which I probably shouldn't have, I bet it was ''loaded with trivia). Anyway, that's good enough confirmation for me, thanks. (BTW sweet had a birthday special XD) Slax01 00:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I never saw the episode, I'll have to. Anyhow, good job with the ages. I never knew Ruuji and Mii were so young. (Zoids Fanatic 00:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC)) think they should make another zoids with van and all them in it who agreesBelly98 (talk) 18:33, October 31, 2012 (UTC)add me They have that. It's called Fan fiction. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 18:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC))